The Promise That Was Absolute
by Einsamkeit English
Summary: things get a little weird when Alice, a Chain from the Abyss is forced to become the guardian of a beautiful princess, Sharon! But how will things play out when the princess meets a dashing prince and the B-Rabbit, Alice meets a worthy foe, the prince's butler? What will become of Alice and the butler's relationship when a more powerful warrior, Oz Vessalius, enters the fray?


Interesting Hello.

Hello, I'm I. Vessalius and I wrote this for y'all to read and to review.

So why not enjoy this?

Cheers, I. Vessalius~

* * *

She didn't remember her name.

She only remembered the one that she was given when the priest assigned her to become the guardian of a princess.

"I don't want you to sin against our Lord anymore. So I want you to become the guardian and knight of the blessed princess."

His voice was emotionless but it was serious as well.

"Of course, Father Cheshire," She said to him, feeling the corners of her mouth twitch.

"Don't mess up this time. . . B-Rabbit."

She nodded and he handed her a japanese sword called a _katana_. It was delicately wrapped up in white cloths.

"This will be your only weapon. You won't use any but this one. Understand, Alice?"

Once again, Alice found herself nodding.

He handed her a jet-black cloak, "Good-bye then, Bloody Black Rabbit."

She nodded, "Good-bye, Cheshire Cat."

Alice bowed to him and clasped the cloak around her, pulling the hood low over her face.

Then she hooked the katana over her back and leapt from the church, knowing that she might never see her beloved Eastern Kingdom again.

* * *

"Ah, The Northern Kingdom!" Said Alice, stretching out her arms and yawning.

She pulled out her golden pocket watch and looked at the time.

"Almost three hours, that's a lot of walking," B-Rabbit muttered.

When she glanced up, a giant castle came into view.

"This must be Princess Sharon's manor," she whispered.

The doors to the castle suddenly flew open, revealing a red-faced young woman she spun around and back into the house yelled: "I hate you, you stupid servant-girl! Stop flirting with the commoners! Get out of my mansion! I am demoting you!"

Alice blinked and lowered her hood, bowing down on one knee, "Princess Sharon," she crossed her hand over her chest, "I'm honour'd."

The princess blushed and played with a strand of loose hair, "O-oh. Why, thank you. You may stand now, commoner."

B-Rabbit did so and opened her mouth to speak but the princess chattered on, "Your accent tells me that you are not from my kingdom. So then, are you a. . .an Easterner?"

She nodded, impressed by the Princess' ability to distinguish between the different kingdoms accents, "Yes, m'lady."

The princess nodded, accepting this answer, "And why are you here?"

Alice cleared her throat and raised her violet gaze to meet Sharon's gray one, "I'm here t' become your guardian, your defender, your knight. . .if ya' will."

Sharon blinked in shock, "M-my. . .knight?"

Alice nodded, "Yes, m'lady."

Then the princess leapt from the stairs and into Alice's arms, "That's brilliant! Brilliant, I tell you! You may be from another kingdom but you're perfect!"

The pair walked inside the giant mansion and the princess took B-Rabbit to the third floor.

"And your room. . ." The princess walked down to the end of the corridor, "Should be right here, the last one on the left."

She swung open the wooden door and Alice gaped at the giant room, "T-This is mine?"

Sharon winked and tapped Alice on the nose, "Why of course it is! I hope its not too small for you."

The knight blinked in shock, "T-Too small...?" She whispered.

The princess giggled and hitched up her lavender vitorian-style dress, "I'm going to take a long bath. I'll give you the night off to settle in, but you start being my knight tomorrow morning!"

B-Rabbit nodded and knelt to the princess, crossing her arm over her chest, "Yes, m'lady."

* * *

Alice removed her cloak and katana from her back, dropping the cloak over the back of the desk chair and throwing the katana on the bed. Free of those two items, she leapt onto the bed and smiled, "I'm a knight now! For such a beautiful princess too! She's so kind and I get the whole night off, just to explore this huge place!"

B-Rabbit sat up and tightened her blood-red belt, also checking to make sure her chainmail wasn't in too bad of shape from her journey up to the Northern Kingdom.

"Everything looks okay," she said to herself, "but i should really fix my hair. . ."

she took it out of what was left of a ponytail and sat down at the vanity. She opened a drawer and found it full of cosmetics. Alice scooted back the chair in disgust, "ewuh, Makeup. I'm only looking for a brush for my hair!"

"A brush you say?" Came the familiar sing song voice of Sharon. She flitted into the bedroom with a brush in hand, "I'll do your hair for you, knight in shining armor!" She chirped, gleefully.

Alice sighed and sat back in the chair, "A'ight then."

In only a moment, the princess sat the brush on the vanity, "Done! I hope you like braids, knight!"

B-Rabbit turned to thank her, but Sharon was already gone.

"Taking a bath!" Yelled the princess as she raced down to her room.

Alice looked at her reflection and pulled her hair over her shoulder, "Its really pretty. . ."

Then she played with the ends of it, "But this long hair doesn't suit me. Maybe I'll get it cut. . ."

(A/N: I have long hair and like Alice, I was thinking of getting it cut really short like a boy's. Hm...think about it, lovelies!)

"Come to think o' it, I haven't seen much of the village," Alice mused aloud. "I might go 'nd look around a bit. I want to tell m'lady that I'm leavin' though. She might get worried if she gets out o' the bath 'nd I'm not he-"

A scream interrupted B-Rabbit's thoughts.

"M'lady!" She yowled, grabbing her katana and racing down the hall.

She burst through the washroom door and saw Sharon, standing dripping wet in a towel, cowarding in the shadow of a cloaked man. Alice's reflexes and instincts took over as she drew her katana and the cloths swung away, revealing the pale, silver blade.

"Men like you. . ." Alice's voice was full of rage and hatred as she advanced towards the cloaked man, "should just. . .DIE!"

She swung the blade and the figure easily ducked.

"Hold on a sec.!" The young man yelled, waving his hands in surrender.

B-Rabbit's violet eyes were flaring, "Shut up and die."

She swung the katana again and she finally felt it slice through flesh.

"Ha!" She grinned victoriously.

Then she realized that another man, dressed like a butler, leapt in front of the cloaked figure and was his shield.

"Eh?!" Alice raised an eyebrow in shock.

The man who she had cut knelt to her, "My apologies ma'am, my friend was not trying to do your lady any harm. I am Gilbert Nightray, butler of the Vessalius Estate."

The cloaked figure sighed and removed his hood, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Break Xerxes, Prince of the Western Kingdom."

Sharon and Alice both gasped in unison: "Prince?!"

* * *

*throws computer out window in exhaustion* Well... there's today's chapter! I hope you'll all read this next one and don't forget to R&R! Don't worry...Oz will arrive very, very soon~! *evil laugh*

Tell me who you like the most, who's most like you, and what other kinds of characters you'd like to see! Thank you, everyone!

Cheers~

~ I. Vessalius


End file.
